Kinmirai Happy End
là single thứ hai của CYaRon!, nhóm nhỏ thuộc Aqours. Nhóm gồm Takami Chika, Watanabe You, và Kurosawa Ruby. Lần đầu bài hát được giới thiệu là vào 21 tháng 4 trong tập One, Two, Sunshine!! với CYaRon!. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Fujii Ryouta. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Drama Part) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Hitori dake o me ga oikaketeru Mawari ni hito ga takusan itemo "hitori dake" Sonna koi o ima shiteru ndane Kakusanakute mo ii ndayo ouen shichau yo zenryoku de Chikaku ni sunde iru no? (Donna hito darou?) Watashi mo dokidoki dayo Taimingu yoki ni kokuhaku shichau ndesho? Nee hayaku nee hayaku chansu wa itsu daro ne Kitto tsutawarimasu you ni (Ryou omoi no happii endo) Datte shiawase ni warau toko ga mitai to omou nda Kitto tsutawarimasu you ni tte sa Negau watashi ni mo tooku nai mirai deai o kudasai na ...Demo sore wa omake dashi Tonikaku daiji nano wa kimi no sono koi dayo zettai kanaete! Futarikiri de kodou ga hajikesou Souzou shite miru dake de kowai "futarikiri" Sonna koi ni itsuka ochitara Kimi ni ichiban saisho ni uchiakeru kara ne Tsugi no te wa dousuru no? (Motto chikadzuite!) Watashi ga harahara dayo Iesu shika nai yo na kokuhaku shichaou yo Nee hayaku nee hayaku rettsu goo tte koto dane Zutto akogareteta ndamon (Unmei no happii endo) Dakara shiawase ni natte misete yo komacchau kurai ni Zutto akogareteta ndamon to wa Nanka ii nagara mo hazukashii na koi tte suteki dane ...Aa itsuka watashi ni mo sono hi ga kuru no kana Kimi ga dakishimeru koi ga itoshii Suki wa doko kara kuru no? (Itsu no ma ni ka?) Harahara dokidoki dayo Taimingu yoki ni kokuhaku shichau ndesho? Nee hayaku nee hayaku chansu wa itsu daro ne Kitto tsutawarimasu you ni (Ryou omoi no happii endo) Datte shiawase ni warau toko ga mitai to omou nda Kitto tsutawarimasu you ni tte sa Negau watashi ni mo tooku nai mirai deai o kudasai na ...Demo sore wa omake dashi Tonikaku daiji nano wa kimi no sono koi dayo zettai kanaete! |-| Kanji= ひとりだけを　目が追いかけてる 周りに人がたくさんいても　「ひとりだけ」 そんな恋を　今しているんだね 隠さなくてもいいんだよ 応援しちゃうよ　全力で　 近くに住んでいるの？（どんな人だろ？） 私もドキドキだよ　 タイミング良きに告白しちゃうんでしょ？ ねえはやく　ねえはやく　チャンスはいつだろねっ きっと伝わりますように　(両想いのハッピーエンド) だって幸せに笑うとこが見たいと思うんだ　 きっと伝わりますようにってさ　 願うわたしにも　遠くない未来　出会いをくださいな　 …でもそれはおまけだし とにかく大事なのは君のその恋だよ　ぜったい叶えて！ ふたりきりで　鼓動が弾けそう 想像してみるだけでこわい　「ふたりきり」 そんな恋にいつか落ちたら　 君にいちばん最初に　打ち明けるからね 次の手はどうするの？（もっと近づいて！） 私がハラハラだよ イエスしかないよな告白しちゃおうよ ねえはやく　ねえはやく　レッツゴーってことだねっ ずっと憧れてたんだもん　(運命のハッピーエンド) だから幸せになってみせてよ　困っちゃうくらいに ずっと憧れてたんだもんとは なんか言いながらも恥ずかしいな　恋ってステキだね …ああいつかわたしにもその日が来るのかな 君が抱きしめる恋がいとしい 好きはどこからくるの？（いつの間にか？） ハラハラドキドキだよ タイミングよきに告白しちゃうんでしょ？ ねえはやく　ねえはやく　チャンスはいつだろねっ きっと伝わりますように　(両想いのハッピーエンド) だって幸せに笑うところが見たいと思うんだ　 きっと伝わりますようにってさ　 願うわたしにも遠くない未来　出会いをくださいな　 …でもそれはおまけだし とにかく大事なのは君のその恋だよ　ぜったい叶えて！ |-| English= Your eyes only follow one single person Despite there being a lot of others around, they follow only one You understand this love now, right? You don't have to hide it I'll cheer for you with all my might Do they live nearby? (What kind of person are they?) My heart is beating too! You have to confess with the right timing, right? Hey, hurry! Hey, hurry! When will the chance come? So it will surely be conveyed (A Happy End of mutual love!) Because I want to see you laughing happily It will surely be conveyed! I hope the future I wish for isn't far away, either But that's a bonus What's important right now Is for this love of yours to be realized, no matter what! "Just the two of us", my heart's going to burst Just by imagining it, I get scared If I ever fall into this kind of love You'd be the first one I'll tell What do you do next? (Get closer!) My heart is fluttering. Confess with only a yes Hey, hurry! Hey, hurry! Just go for it! You've always longed for it (A fated Happy End!) So go and be happy! Enough to annoy me What you've always been longing for Saying it sure is embarrassing...Love is wonderful, isn't it? Aah, when will that day come for me? The love that you embrace is so dear Where will "I like you" come from? (Before you realize it?) My heart is fluttering and beating You have to confess with the right timing, right? Hey, hurry! Hey, hurry! When will the chance come? So it will surely be conveyed (A Happy End of mutual love!) Because I want to see you laughing happily It will surely be conveyed I hope the future I wish for isn't far away, either But that's a bonus What's important right now is for your love to be realized, no matter what! }} Live Performances Trivia *Ảnh bìa của single dựa trên công viên trung tâm Numazu.https://twitter.com/LL_Wikia/status/855398566990200832 References Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Bài hát của Aqours Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! Thể_loại:Aqours songs Thể_loại:CYaRon! Thể_loại:Takami Chika Thể_loại:Kurosawa Ruby Thể_loại:Watanabe You